dragonballfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Capitulo 20 (DBA)
La Venganza de Garlick Jr. es el capitulo 20 de Dragon Ball Adventure, el 23 en general y el ultimo de la segunda temporada. Opening Resumen del Capitulo Anterior Goku había desatado su potencial derrotando finalmente a Freezer. Pese a ello, Namek fue destruida, pero luego de 130 días, Porunga, el Shen Long de Namek, revela que Goku seguía vivo en algún lugar, mientras tanto, Garlick Jr. logro escapar de la Zona Muerta y trajo consigo nuevos secuaces, ¿Como lograran lidiar con Garlick Jr. esta vez? Averiguenlo ahora. HOY PRESENTAMOS: LA VENGANZA DE GARLICK JR. Trama Gohan saca pescados del agua Gohan: Uf. Que difícil es ser el sostén de la familia. Krillin: ¡Hola Gohan! Gohan: ¡Krillin! ¿Porque estas vestido así? Krillin: No me vas a creer pero en estos diez meses desde que regresamos de Namek conseguí una novia. Una chica parecida a Bulma sale del auto... Gohan: ¡Que! ¿Bulma y tu son novios? Krillin: Jajaja. No. Gohan. Te presento a Maron. Maron. El es Gohan. Mi amigo. Maron: Mucho gusto. Soy la novia de Krillin. Gohan: ¿Y puedo preguntar como fue que se conocieron? Krillin: Graciosa historia. Veras. Maron y yo nos conocimos en el cine. Ella me quedo mirando fijamente y yo le pregunte como toda una feminazi chilena "¡¿QUE CARAJES ESTAS MIRANDE?! ¿TENGO MONES EN LA CABEZE? ¡Y DEJE DE MIRARME LOS PECHES O LLAMO A LAS CHIQUILLES Y ENTRE TODES TE SACAMOS LA CHUCHE!" Maron: ¿No fue al revés? Krillin: Cállate. En fin, resulta que en medio de la película y la discusión nos terminamos besando y nos desnudamos para tener sexo en el cine... Gohan: ¡EN FRENTE DE HARTA GENTE! (Suspiro) Madre mía, Krillin. Por cierto. ¿Que película fueron a ver como para sentir tales deseos carnales? Krillin: Linterna Verde. Gohan: Nunca me invites a ver películas contigo. Krillin: En fin, tenemos que irnos. ¿Vienes a Kame House? Gohan: Quizá después. Krillin: Bueno. Vamonos amor. Maron: ¡Escuchemos mi favorito! (Coloca un CD de música en el auto) Deadpool Rap es puesta a todo volumen... Krillin: Vaya. Si que tienes buenos gustos. ¡Nos vemos, Gohan! Mientras tanto en el templo sagrado, Mr.Popo se encontraba regando las plantas de Kami cuando Garlick Jr. y sus hombres aparecen destruyendo el lugar... Mr.Popo: ¿Ah? ¡AH! Mr.Popo es capturado por Garlick Jr. ... Garlick Jr.: Y así es como capturas a tus oponentes sin darles oportunidad de ataque. Kami Sama aparece... Kami Sama: ¿Pero que ca...? ¡WOAH! Kami es atrapado en la misma botella que Mr.Popo... Kami Sama: ¡Garlick Jr.! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! Mr.Popo: Así es. Kami Samas encontrara el modo de sacarnos de aquí. Garlick Jr.: Pues fíjense que me estoy saliendo con la mía. ¡MUAJAJAJA! Garlick Jr. se dirige adentro y busca entre los recipientes... Garlick Jr.: Veamos. Neblina Nebutori. Rejuvenecedora. Furro. Globo. Envejecedora. Gigante. Demasiado DeviantArt, ¿No? Heterosexual ¡Aja! La Neblina Gay, hace que los humanos se conviertan en unos completos homosexuales. Mientras mas respiren de esta neblina, mas gente homosexual existirá. ¡En este mundo no existirá otra cosa mas que la homosexualidad entre todos los seres vivos! Gasshu: Y el hombre que gobernara este lugar sera... Salt: Usted, su grandisima homosexualidad. Garlick Jr.: Exactamente. ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Tard: Espere ¿Eso no nos afectara a nosotros también, verdad? Garlick Jr.: Tranquilo, Tard, solo mira y observa. La neblina se empieza a esparcir, mientras tanto con Gohan... Gohan: Debo llegar a Kame House lo antes posible...¿Eh? Gohan ve a un dragón siendo atacado por unos hombres... Hombre 1: ¡Jajaja! ¡Vamos a arrancar su piel para venderla como bolso de señorita! Hombre 2: ¡Y seremos muy ricos! Gohan: ¡Oigan! ¡Dejen a ese dragón en paz! Hombre 1: ¿O que? ¿Que piensas hacernos, enano? Gohan: Esto. Gohan les da una paliza a ambos sujetos y huye con el dragón... Hombre 2: (Levantándose y entrando al camion) ¡Bah! ¡Como sea! ¡Hay mas animales que podemos desollar y disecar mas animales vivos! Hombre 1: Hey un momento. (Observa la neblina) ¿Que le paso al camino? La neblina entra por uno de los accesos del camino y los dos hombres empiezan a toser. De repente se empiezan a mirar el uno al otro... Hombre 1: Ay. Esa pinta no te queda. Hombre 2: Lo mismo digo. Gohan: Ya estas a salvo. ¿Que te parece si te pongo un nombre? Te llamaras: Icarus. ¿Te gusta ese nombre? Icarus: ¡AAHH! Gohan: Vamos a Kame House. Te presentare a mis amigos. Gohan y Icarus parten rumbo a Kame House. Y mientras tanto allá... Bulma: Así que~, que bueno que trajiste a tu novia aquí, Krillin. Krillin: Si. Bulma: Por cierto. ¿Donde esta Gohan? Krillin: Oh. Viene en camino, no te preocupes. Oye Maron. ¿Vamos a nadar? Maron: ¡Si amorcito! Krillin y Maron se cambian rápidamente a sus trajes de baños y se meten al agua en lo que la Neblina Gay llega al lugar afectando a Bulma y compañía, Gohan llega al lugar... Gohan: ¡Krillin! ¡Ya llegue! ¡Y traje a un nuevo amigo! ¿Eh? ¿Que ocurre dentro de Kame House? Todos: (En un tono Gay) ¡Hola Gohan! Gohan: Vaya, parece que incluso ensayaron un saludo para mi. Aunque les salio un poco maricotas. Milk llega al lugar... Gohan: Ah. ¡Mama! ¡Disculpa el que no haya llegado a casa! Es que yo estaba... Milk: Ay quédese quieta tiene una pulga en el cabello. Bulma: ¡Ay quitamela! ¡Quitamela! Gohan: ¿Que sucede? ¿Mi mama también actúa de ese modo? Krillin y Maron salen del agua... Krillin: Gohan ¿Que sucede? Todos: (En un tono Gay) ¡Hola Krillin! Krillin: ¡Ay no ahora resulta que todos son locas! Roshi: ¡Aquí viene lo bueno, jóvenes! Krillin: ¡No! ¡Esto es una pesadilla! (Apunta a los afectados) ¡Todos están enfermos! Milk: Si. Y no es gripe, calvito. Krillin: ¡Ay, no creo que a Goku le guste la idea de que su hijo se convierta en un mariposon! Maron: ¿Que hacen chicos? Tortuga Marina: Nos divertimos. Después de todo es mi 1000 cumpleaños y merezco este tipo de fiesta. Krillin les tapa los ojos a Gohan, Maron y a Icarus mientras intenta llevarlos lejos de Kame House pero los hombres de Garlick Jr. aparecen detrás de ellos... Gasshu: ¿A donde creen que van? Maron: ¡Déjanos en paz! Gasshu le da un golpe muy fuerte a Maron haciendo que bote sangre de la boca... Krillin: ¡Maron! Krillin corre hacia donde esta Maron... Krillin: ¡Maron! ¡Maron! ¡Por favor! ¡Responde, Maron! Maron: K-Krillin...salva tu vida... Krillin: ¡Olvídalo! ¡No te dejare sola! Maron: Krillin, ese sujeto me hirió de muerte. No creo poder continuar...este es el fin para mi. Krillin: ¡Por favor! ¡No digas esas tonteras! ¡NO ME ASUSTES, MARON! Maron: Lamentablemente. No estoy tonteando, no llores por mi, Krillin. Tengo fe en que encontraras a alguien incluso mas hermosa que yo. No dejes que mi persona te impida continuar con tus valías. Siempre seras mi príncipe azul. (Pone su mano derecha en la mejilla de Krillin) Recuerda que siempre te amare. Terminadas esas frases, Maron muere en los brazos de Krillin quien empieza a llorar su recién fallecida novia... Krillin: ¡¡¡MAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! Vinegar: Vaya, que melodramático. Krillin: ¡¡¡MALDITOS!!! ¡¡¡USTEDES MATARON A MARON Y ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!!! Krillin se abalanza a los soldados pero Garlick Jr. aparece y lo derriba... Gohan: Tu...¡Tu eres! Garlick Jr.: Garlick Jr. en persona, he vuelto por mi venganza. ???: ¡Que venganza ni que vergas! Gohan: ¡¡¡ES EL SEÑOR PICCOLO!!! Piccolo: (Tosiendo) ¡Espera, que es esta niebla! Piccolo empieza a adaptar una actitud gay... Piccolo: Ay preñame. Garlick Jr.: ¡Funciona! Muy bien muchachos, larguémonos de aquí. Piccolo. Tu vienes con nosotros. Piccolo: Si mi amor. Garlick Jr., sus hombres y Piccolo dejan el lugar... Gohan: Tenemos que seguirlos. Krillin: (Terminando de sepultar a Maron) Si. Pagaran por haber matado a mi novia. Gohan: Sabes que puedes resucitarla con las esferas del dragón, ¿Verdad? Krillin: Este es un mundo muy cruel para una flor de loto como ella. Mejor dejemosla descansar en paz. Gohan: Comprendo. ¡Vamos! Y por favor no matemos a ningun homosexual porque... Acto seguido se ve a Yamcha muerto a manos de Krillin... Gohan: (Suspiro) Por favor no mates a ninguno mas. Krillin y Gohan parten al templo sagrado a la siga de Garlick y sus hombres. Una vez allá... Gohan: ¡Regresanos al señor Piccolo! Garlick Jr.: ¿Porque? Si esta tan feliz brincando como una niña en las plantas. Piccolo: Lalarilarilala ¡Soy una mariPOHsa! Krillin: ¡Se acabo los destruiré ahora! Krillin es infectado por Piccolo... Gohan: ¡Krillin! Krillin: ¡Pan tostado! :v Gohan: ¿Eh? Garlick Jr.: ¿Que pasa? Piccolo: (Riendo) Que tonto eres, Garlick Jr. ¿Enserio crees que eso me afecta? Garlick Jr.: ¡QUE! ¡Acabenlos! Piccolo, Krillin y Gohan destruyen a Salt, Vinegar y a Tard... Gasshu: ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Piccolo: Surprise madafaka. ¡Madafakasappo! Gasshu: ¡UGH! (Muere) Garlick Jr.: ¡No puede ser! ¡No me dejan otra mas que utilizar mi transformación! Garlick Jr. se transforma... Garlick Jr.: ¡SIENTAN LA FURIA DE GARLICK GAY JR.! Gohan: ¿Eh? Garlick Jr.: (Mostrando su doctorado) Lo dice en mi doctorado. En fin. ¡En breves instantes! ¡Todos serán gays y su esfuerzo no habrá valido la pena! Kami Sama: Ola k ase. Garlick Jr.: ¡QUE! Kami Sama: Esto es por encerrarnos. Kami Sama le da un fuerte golpe que termina por hacer que el mismo brillo que le dio inmortalidad a Garlick Jr. salga de su interior volviéndolo a ser mortal... Garlick Jr.: (Jadeando) ¡No! ¡Mi inmortalidad! ¡Pagaras por esto! Krillin: ¡AHORA! Gohan, Krillin y Piccolo lanzan sus ataques especiales haciendo que Garlick Jr. explote... Piccolo: Como una vez dijo mi amigo Goku: "Y así es como se desmenuza el ajo." y yo le respondí en ese entonces: "O en este caso, el ajo jr." Krillin: Ay chicos esa pinta no les viene. Gohan: Krillin. No me digas que Piccolo te infecto de verdad. Krillin: Nah. Solo estoy jugando. Todos: Jajajajajaja. Piccolo: La broma mas mala que he visto. Todos Menos Krillin: Jajajajajaja. Krillin: ¡Oigan! Mr.Popo: ¿Que les parece si restauramos el balance de la humanidad, chicos? Gohan: Buena idea. Piccolo: Nah. Por mi esta bien. Epilogo Los créditos finales comienzan a aparecer... Mr.Popo: Por aquí se encuentra el agua reversoras. Kami Sama: Ahora tenemos que abrir el recipiente del agua reversora y todo volverá a la normalidad. Kami abre el recipiente del Agua Reversora y esta es esparcida por todo el mundo... En Kame House... Bulma: ¿Que ocurrió? Milk: Ya ni siquiera recuerdo a que vine. Tortuga Marina: Al parecer mi cumpleaños numero mil fue una locura total, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso. Roshi: Y al parecer matamos a dos personas mientras estábamos ebrios, sepultamos a una y al mediocre de Yamcha lo dejamos ahí botado como siempre. Todos en el mundo vuelven a sus estados naturales, de vuelta en el templo sagrado... Gohan: Bueno, nuestros caminos se dividen hasta la próxima. Krillin: Buena suerte, Gohan. Piccolo: Nos veremos luego, muchachos. Gohan, Krillin y Piccolo toman rumbos distintos... Nail: (¿Donde tienes pensado ir ahora?) Piccolo: (Creo que iré a meditar un rato a las montañas.) Nail: (Aburrido.) Krillin: (Maron. Finalmente puedes descansar en paz. Tu muerte ha sido vengada. Hasta que la muerte nos reúna.) Krillin: (Hasta siempre, querida Maron.) Gohan: Bueno. Hora de afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos. Y de introducirte a mi madre, Icarus. Icarus: ¡AAHH! A la tarde siguiente... Gohan: (Mientras estudia) Ojala papa pueda regresar pronto. Una vez finalizados los créditos finales, una nave Sayajin destruye la casa de Goku y Milk, y mientras la pantalla nos muestra la casa, se escucha... Goku: ¡Estoy en casa! Milk: ¡¡¡GOKU!!! Sonido de bofetada.mp3 Goku: ¡Ay! ¡En la cara no que soy actor! Doragon Boru Bouken Z okichi corresponsaide okirichumas. Personajes *Gohan *Krillin *Maron (Debut - Muerte) *Mr.Popo *Garlick Jr. (Muerte) *Gasshu (Muerte) *Tard (Muerte) *Vinegar (Muerte) *Salt (Muerte) *Kami Sama *Icarus (Debut) *Bulma *Yamcha (Muerte) *Maestro Roshi *Oolong *Puar *Tortuga Marina *Milk/Chichi *Piccolo *Nail *Goku (Voz) Hechos Importantes *Termina la Temporada 2. *Debut de Maron e Icarus en la Tierra-24257. *Mueren Maron, Salt, Vinegar, Tard, Gasshu y Garlick Jr.. *Goku llega a la tierra. Transformaciones *Garlick Jr. 100% de Poder Carteles de Bob Esponja N/A Canciones *Chala Head Chala *Deadpool Rap - TEAMHEADKICK *Everybody Dance Now! - C&C Music Factory *Goodbye - Hachiko: Siempre a tu Lado *My heart is in my Heart - Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Muerte de Yamcha Yamcha muere a manos de Krillin justo cuando Gohan estaba por decirle que no matara a ningún gay. Referencias *Los Simpson Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Capítulos de Dragon Ball Adventure Categoría:Episodios de la Saga de Freezer (DBA)